Planes VS The World
by Artycomicfangirl
Summary: Natalia is a Shy Russian plane and the daughter of a well known Russian plane. Her Father has invited the racers from the wings around the globe race for a grand party. Everything seems to be going smoothly, until mystery ensues, chaos erupts and frightening events occur that sends the racers, random strangers and Natalia to the anime world. What will happen? (RipslingerXOC)
1. The Party

It was quiet and calm in Propwash Junction. The sky was clear, with soft noise of the breeze blowing through the trees and the warm rays of sunshine that fell down on the lush green grass like a warm blanket.

A perfect day for doing air tricks...

*ZOOM!*

Natalia soared through the skies, with her speed leaving a stream of small clouds trailing behind her. She prepared herself for another air trick that she was going to perform. With her engines whirring, she prepared to do perform her tricks.

"I call this, the spiral dip!" she said out loud to herself as she started to dip down, with the wind around her was whistling as her speed grew. She started to turn slowly, and then she started to spin faster and faster, closer and closer to the ground that was laid out before her.

"Okay… pull up Talia, in three…two…one… NOW!" Just as she was just a few meters above the ground, she immediately pulled up, making the grass below her rush with the wild wind and to startle some of the nearby planes and cars. She laughed in excitement and as she flew back up into the sky again, as two planes from below were watching her.

"Who was that?" Sapphire questioned to her older sister plane, Crystal. Crystal turned to look up at the direction of the zooming plane. She gave out a warm smile.

"That's Natalia Romanowski, a Russian race plane..." She replied to her younger sister plane.

"Oh… hey! Isn't she related to the well known Russian Bomber plane that just moved in Propwash junction a few weeks ago?"

" If you are talking about Sir Dimitri Romanowski, then yes she is his daughter…"

"Oh… Okay…" Sapphire replied back as she got back to whatever she was doing.

In the skies, Natalia had already done a few tricks. She got out from her shed early in the morning and flew around all morning just to try some moves that she had dreamt up last night. She was about to do the 'Sonic Boom spin' When a voice called out in her radio speaker system.

"Natalia, where are you now? And what are you doing?" The voice crackly static voice called out. It was her father.

" Oh! Um, hello father! I was just…"

"Are you doing your air tricks again?"

"Uh… Yes? "

"Well, I need you down here in on our front runway because I need some help from you, okay?"

"Okay…"

"Good… Sir Romanowski signing off! " He declared before cutting off. Natalia sighed as she flew down back to her shed.

"Okay father I'm here, what is it that you need help with?" Natalia questioned as she pulled up to face her him.

"Hm? Oh yes…" His gaze that was looking elsewhere was now facing his daughter with a warm smile.

"Natalia, I want you to fly over to see Dottie and tell her that we have guests coming over to our shed and that we need her help, I have some work to do so could you do that for me please?

"Yep, I'll go!" Natalia was about to leave when she turned back to her father.

"Who's coming?" She asked

"The Racer planes that competed in the 'Wings around the Globe' event, remember them?" As soon as Natalia heard 'Wings around the globe' she stopped in her tracks her blue eyes grew wide in surprise.

" The racers…You mean?"

" Yes the racers, Ishani, El Chupacabra, Rochelle…" Sir Romanowski was going through a list of names of the planes that had competed in the event.

" Bulldog, Tsubasa, Ripslinger…" As he said the last name, Natalia's engines bubbled with excitement. Her system was full of thoughts about her racing idol.

"Oh My Gosh Ripslinger is coming! He was once the champion racer plane in the world! He was the plane that had inspired me to do air tricks and strive to be the best! I can't believe he is actually flying over to Propwash Junction to our place!" Natalia was in a deep daydream mode that she didn't even hear her father calling her for three times.

"Natalia?, Natalia?, Natalia Romanowski?" He called out to her and finally caught his daughter's attention.

"Hm? Oh! Sorry father! What were you saying again?" She said shyly and lightly scolded herself for being a total idiot.

"You better find Dottie, Dusty will be flying to pick up the guests…"

"Oh! Right! Bye!" She called out as she moved down the runway and flew away.

Meanwhile, Dusty was on his way to a city outside of Propwash where his friends and all the other racers were waiting. When he landed, there were already so many cars and planes that were taking photos of the racers, Paparazzi's, fans, news reporters and so on. One car turned around to face Dusty and called everyone out.

"Hey guys! It's Crophopper!" As the car exclaimed, others turn to his direction and started taking photos of dusty while a news reporter drove up to him and told the cameras to start rolling.

"And here were reporting live right here and right now with Dusty on our side! So Dusty! What's the special occasion?" The car reporter questioned as everyone waited excitedly for an answer.

"Uh… I am here on a mission for a friend…" He stated.

"Oh! And who is this friend of yours may I ask?"

"Natalia Romanowski..."

"You hear that folks?! The Daughter of Sir Dimitri Romanowski has asked this racer for help!" The reporter exclaimed. One car with a microphone went up to dusty to ask something.

"Mr Crophopper! Would you be kind to tell us what Miss Romanowski asked you to do?" the car asked.

"Natalia just asked me to pick up…" Dusty was about to finish his sentence when he heard a female, but recognizable voice call out.

"Dusty? Is that you?" The voice called out. He turned behind him to find his friends behind him, El Chu, Rochelle, Bulldog and the plane that called out to him, Ishani.

"Guys! You're here!" Dusty says with surprise and happiness in his tone. Ishani went forward and gave him a warm smile.

"Well of course we are here! We all wanted to see you! Right everyone?" The others nodded in approval. Dusty gave them all a kind smile.

"Hey, thanks…" Then his smile faded and turned into a look of concern. "Wait, if all the other racers are invited… that means…" Dusty was surprised when he heard another voice call out.

"Hey kid…" Dusty turned around and saw a plane with colours of green and black and flames painted on his side. Dusty Immediately recognize the plane.

"Oh…It's you Ripslinger…" He says with a little bit of annoyance in his tone.

"Why is he here?" El Chu Commented.

" He's here because he was invited too, the invitation says that ALL racers that were in the wings around the globe race were invited…" Rochelle spoke up, then rolled up in front of Ripslinger.

"Even if they were dirty cheaters who just go over the limits to win…" Rochelle says with slight anger showing.

"Hey c'mon now, I get enough hate already. The huge majority of my fans have all left me and the only planes I have that still support me are Ned and Zed…Happy?" Ripslinger said sarcastically.

"Fair enough… But it still won't change my mind to make me feel sympathetic for you…"

"Um guys? We have to go; now, Sir Romanowski is going to be waiting for us…" Dusty reminded them.

"Yes my friend! Let's fly away!" El Chu Exclaimed with a heap of enthusiasm as he flew off.

"Hey El Chu Wait for us!" Dusty called out to him as he followed after him with the rest of the racers following too. The Paparazzi and the fans, seeing that the racers have started to leave, followed after them to get a good scoop

*Timeskip to the Afternoon*

Everyone who was living in propwash were busy decorating the whole place, little cars and planes running about and hanging lights and some went into their shops and turned on their neon signs, seeing that this was probably a great opportunity to get customers to buy their goods.

"Thank you so much for helping Dottie! I really appreciate it!" Natalia says as she gave the little blue forklift a warm smile.

"Hey, No Problem, a friend of Dusty is also a friend of mine…" Dottie replied as she put up the last of the decorations. Natalia Turned to Chug, who was also helping out.

"And thank you too Chug…" She gave him a warm smile.

"Aw, don't mention it!" Chug happily replied. Just as Natalia was about to leave, She saw her father just arriving, looking quite polished.

"Natalia, get polished and meet us at propwash's big runway so we can wait for the guests to arrive, okay?"

"Okay! I'll be quick!" Natalia says as she flew off to her shed.

*Timeskip later*

Dottie was trying to find chug. He just seemed to have disappeared after he had finished putting up the decorations. She turned a corner of a house when she spotted him drinking some fuel that she had prepared as snacks for the party.

"Chug!" Chug gave a startled squeak and turned to Dottie with a guilty look on his face.

"For flying out loud Chug, those were for the party…" Dottie sighed in exhaustion and a slight hint of annoyance.

"Sorry, I was hungry and I couldn't wait for dusty to arrive…"

"No it's okay… just don't drink the whole batch would you? We need to save some for Dusty!" Dottie's annoyed tone turned into a laugh.

"Now c'mon! Dusty could be arriving any minute now!" She exclaimed as she and Chug proceeded to move to Propwash's Big Runway.

"Can you see them?" A curious car asked.

"Nah, I can't see them…" Another car asked.

Everyone in Propwash had gathered around the big runway. Even the Fans and Paparazzi that were in the city had drove or flew all the way to Propwash to see the racers. Just when they were about to leave, a little girl car started making honking noises.

"Hey! Look! I see something shiny in the sky!" She pointed out. Other cars and planes turned to the direction of the little girl and looked up into the sky. Just as the little girl car had said, a brief flash of metal reflecting of the sunlight could be seen. Then, there were more flashes of metal light in the sky, followed by the faint sound of propellers whirring.

"Hey! It's them!" A car shouted out. Paparazzi already began taking pictures at the sky whenever they say a flash of metal. As the figures in the sky grew closer to the ground, they could make out the shapes of some of the racers.

The racer planes had landed on the runway, and came to a steady stop. Papparazzi and fans immediately started to crowd around them, wanting to get a glimpse of the flying celebrities.

Dusty was a bit startled at first to be immediately swarmed with camera flashes, but got used to it quickly. He was looking through the crowd, trying to find his best friends until he heard a voice called to him.

"Dusty! Dusty over here!" Dusty turned to the direction of the voice and saw a little blue with a green fuel truck next to her. He smiled at the sight of them.

"Dottie! Chug!" He greeted them with happiness.

"Hey Dusty! How's your engine? Is it fine? Did you manage to top up your fuel before you went?" Chug questioned him, his 'worrying mother' personality kicking in. Dusty managed to give out a laugh.

"I'm fine Chug, and you?"

"Never been better!" He replied cheerfully. Dusty turned to Dottie. "And you Dottie?"

"Same here…" was her response. Dusty smiled at the thought of spending time with his friends. He then suddenly remembered something.

"Hey, where's Natalia?" He asked.

"Oh, she just went to her shed to get polished…" Dottie stated.

"Oh… well if she was here, she would really flip out internally when she sees Ripslinger!" Dusty laughed a little, which caused Chug and Dottie to laugh too.

"Yeah, she tries to keep her admiration of Ripslinger to herself, but I founded out a few days ago when I drove into her shed and saw talking about him to herself.

"What are we talking about?" The trio turned around and found Natalia with a confused look engraved on her features. Her Eyes widened with surprise when she saw Dusty.

"Dusty! It's so good to see you!" She greeted the crop duster with cheerfulness.

"Yeah, You too Natalia!" Dusty Smiled at her. Then out of the blue, her shy personality gave out in a burst.

"So! Let's get this party started!" She shouted out. They couldn't have agreed more.

The huge party was going smoothly. Everyone was having to time of their lives, drinking fuel, talking, dance moves. It was the talk of the town and it even made it on TV. Everyone was letting it go and having fun.

Except for Ripslinger…

Ripslinger had brought Ned and Zed along with him. He stayed there waiting for someone to strike up a conversation with some planes or cars, but nobody would want to talk to a prideful cheater like him. Even if cars bothered to talk to him, they would only be asking him where dusty or the others racers were so they could get their autograph. He found it a bit unfair that cars were talking to Ned and Zed, but not him.

"Why would they? Nobody would want to have anything to do with a plane who showed up on the news and labled as a 'Dirty rotten no good prideful' plane…" He continued to mope about how hard and unfair his life was right now, not realising a female Russian plane was watching him from afar.

"OH MY GOSH! RIPSLINGER IS HERE! WHAT SHOULD I DO!? SHOULD I TALK TO HIM? UGH JUST GOING UP TO HIM JUST MAKES ME BLUSH! MAYBE I SHOULD ASK HIM FOR AN AUTOGRAPH…YES! I WILL!" Natalia squealed internally as she mustered up as much courage as she could to go up to the racing plane.

"Um hi… can I…" She was about to finish her sentence when he cut her off.

"Look, if you wanna get an autograph from Dusty, he's over at the snack table." He stated with annoyance hiding in his tone.

"Um… I was actually… wondering if I could get an autograph… from you…" Natalia replied shyly. She was trying very hard to hide her blush and to keep her engine cool.

"Oh…" Ripslinger looked taken aback by that response, but managed a tiny smile. "Sure…" He sighed. As Natalia goy her autograph, she couldn't help but let out a tiny squeal.

"Thankyou…" She replied with the sweetest voice he ever heard, and then went off. Just as he was watching her leave, he saw a mysterious dark painted plane that had some sort of strange looking device strapped to his wing. The plane was eyeing Natalia as he was about to press the button.

"Hey lady! Look out!" He yelled out. The whole party went silent and turned to look at Ripslinger.

But it was too late…

The Plane pressed the button on the device and it started to glow. Multiple beams of light Shot out from it and started randomly flying erratically around the party. One of the lights hit a random plane, and he started to glow blue and dissapeared into light.

Natalia watched in horror as chaos started to erupt, with cars and planes trying to get away. Some to the lights attacked the racers, Dusty, Ishani, Rochelle.

"What's happening!?" Dusty Exclaimed in fear as he saw that his wings where starting to disappear into light. He say that the same thing was happening to his friends.

Natalia looked around to see if anyone was okay. She heard an angry and frightened yell and turned around to see it come from her father. A Glowing blue light was hurtling towards him.

"FATHER! NO!" She Screamed as she speeded towards him. Just as the light was a meter away from him, She stopped abruptly in front of him and took the blow. She felt suddenly felt her engines start to boil and grow hotter and the surroundings around her glowing brighter in blue.

"NATALIA!" She heard her father call out to her.

"I-I'm sorry father…" She says in a weak voice.

Ripslinger who saw the whole thing happening, zoomed after the Russian female stranger plane, but felt himself been hit by something.

He looked at his wings and saw that they were glowing blue. The whole area of propwash was glowing in a bright blue light, brighter and brighter and the ringing noise that he heard was growing louder and louder.

Then, an explosion of blowing blinding blue light radiated throughout the whole area and the ringing noise was at its loudest.

Then everything turned black…


	2. In the Anime world

There were colours everywhere. Every hue from the book was exploding and splashing in different directions. The swirling colours were getting brighter and brighter, and started to go off in fireworks. Just when it felt like forever, the colours started to slow down and fade away, and pretty soon, there was total blackness.

* * *

Rochelle woke up with a pounding headache. She looked around groggily from where she was lying and realised that she was lying on a grassy hill with willow trees and pond surrounding her and a sweeping view of green grass below that looked like it would spread out for miles. She absentmindedly got up and went over towards the lake. As she moved, she suddenly felt a strange tingly sensation in her engines, but then she noticed that the noises of her engines churning and burning at all times are now replaced with total silence. She immediately dismissed her thoughts and feelings as the aftereffects of just waking up from a deep slumber.

She got to the pond and looked down at her reflection, but froze at what she saw. One second passed, three seconds passed, five seconds passed, and that's when she internally did a double take. She was on the verge of screaming out loud, but quickly covered her mouth and controlled herself to keep it in.

In the reflection, wasn't the usual Australian racing plane, but a young girl about the age of sixteen or seventeen had replaced it. The girl had wavy blond hair tied up in a red ponytail tie, wearing a female racing pilot jumpsuit and had forest green eyes. The girl had a normal figure, not to short, but not to tall either. And that's when realisation hit her with great aim.

The girl in the reflection was her….

Rochelle jumped back from the pond a little bit. She looked at her wings, but discovered that they were replaced by hands and arms. She moved back to her reflection and while looking at it, she slowly moved her hand up and down, and her reflection moved too. Just to make sure that this wasn't another dream, she opened her mouth and prepared to say her own name, having the knowledge that people who have dreams in their sleep, can't talk at all.

"Rochelle…" She whispered. To her relief, her voice flowed out easily and was still sounding the same. She then suddenly remembered something.

"Oh My God… The others! She said out loud. She quickly stood up but wobbled a bit, not used to using legs, but gained her balance and got used to it after.

Rochelle ran around the hill, looking behind trees and bushes and even below the grassy area of the hill. As she looked behind a small bush, she found a young man about her age with orange brownish hair and an orange, blue and white pilot jacket with a blue shirt and grey jeans. The young man wore a pilot headset and was sleeping, with a peaceful expression on his face.

"This guy seems familiar to me…" She thought.

Rochelle's eyes moved down the young man until they rested on a symbol on his jacket. Her eyes widened as she stared long and hard at the symbol.

The symbol was a picture of the jolly wrenches skull, painted black. There was only one person in the world that wore this type of clothing colours and wore that very symbol. She gently shook the young man to wake him.

"Dusty… Dusty… Dusty wake up…" After a few shakes, her friend stirred, mumbled some incoherent words and opened his eyes.

"….Who are you?" He asked groggily.

"Dusty, it's me Rochelle…" She says. Dusty thought that this was a wakeup prank set by some random stranger.

"Yeah… nice try, but I gotta go and see skipper… wow that party at Natalia's place must have done a number on me…" He got up and started to walk to who knows where.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Rochelle says, but more loudly this time.

"Going to see skipper…" Dusty's voice suddenly trailed off. Now that he is full awake, his senses were sharper now. He slowly turned around to face Rochelle, with a frightful look on his face. He was definitely freaked out.

"R-Rochelle? Is that you?"

"Yes it's me…." She sighed with exhaustion.

"But… what happened to you!? You're not a plane! You're a human!" He yelled out the last few words a little too loudly.

"SHHH! Quiet down!" Rochelle quickly marched up to her friend and covered her hands over his mouth.

"Okay… I don't know what's happened or what's going on now, but somehow… we have been transformed into humans… and ended up in this place…" Rochelle whispered seriously. She lifted her hand away from Dusty's mouth and he was silent, his mouth slightly agape.

"Where is everyone?" He finally asked.

"My theory is that when we landed here, everyone had landed in different places, but not too far away from this area…" She added. Dusty's freaked out expression immediately turned serious.

"Right… let's find them…" He stated. Rochelle nodded in agreement. Rochelle ran off to look at her side of the hill while Dusty ran off to his. As Dusty was on his search, he heard a loud startled yell near one of the bushes that sent some of the birds perched on the tree to fly away.

"WHAT THE HELL!?"

That voice was all too familiar to him…

* * *

Ripslinger woke up from his dream, he too having a pounding headache. He sat up to look at the scenery around him. The scenery looked like it came from one of those Japanese books that Tsubasa likes to read.

"What did he say it was called? Mango? Maggi? Manga! That's right…" He was proud of himself for figuring something out that was new to him. As she stretched on the grass, something caught his eye and he looked down. Right at that moment, was probably the most freaky thing that happened to him in his life. He was a human.

His green and black paintjob scheme was replaced with a black and green racer pilot jacket, with two long red flames on the shoulders. He was wearing a black shirt and dark green jeans, with a grey belt and silver buckle holding it together. He looked at his wings, only to see that they were replaced by hands, covered with black gloves. He touched the top of his head to find a headset on top of a mess of black hair. He stuck his hands in the pockets of his jeans and found a silver metalic walkie talkie.

"Glad that I still have this with me…" He thought. He turned the walkie talkie over to its shiny side and saw his reflection. Right in front of him was a young man with piercing, but pale emerald green eyes and black messy hair swept into a side fringe. Then he suddenly screamed out loud.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" His voice rang out, and he swore that he could have scared some birds away from the trees. If Ripslinger wasn't freaking out to much, he would have liked his new look.

As if on cue, a guy his age with orange brown hair and clothing colours of orange blue and white came ripping through the bushes. The guy had a shocked expression.

"Ripslinger?! You too!?" The guy exclaimed. Ripslinger's eyes narrowed at the guy. This kid seems to know a bit too much information about him, and he did not like it one bit.

"Hey kid… who are you?" He questioned with slight annoyance in his tone. The guy looked like he was about to snap back at him, but stopped himself when he remembered the situation he was in.

"It's me! Dusty!" The guy exclaimed. Silence went on between them, until Ripslinger suddenly bursted out laughing.

"Ha! You? Dusty? You've got to be kidding me…" He exclaimed, still laughing.

"I can prove it you know…" The 'Dusty' retorted, obviously looking annoyed. Ripslinger smirked.

"Prove it…tell me something that only Dusty would know or see…" He simply said. Dusty smirked as well and crossed his arms.

"At the finish line of the wings around the globe, I turned around just In time to see you crash into an outdoor toilet… and believe me, it wasn't a pretty sight…" He finished with a smirk still playing on his lips. That sentence had an immediate effect and Ripslinger blushed in embarrassment and anger.

"I cannot believe you saw that…" He mutters and hangs his head low. Suddenly, they heard bushes rustling nearby and the two of them snapped their attention to the direction of the noise. It was only Rochelle and a couple of other people. Ripslinger could recognize some of them because of their looks, even though they were not planes anymore.

This was all a little too much…

"Ripslinger!?" Rochelle cried out shocked and annoyed at the same time.

"What is going on here!?" a guy by the name Zesty Thundergunner cried out.

"Hey, who are you?" Asked El Chu when he turned to Zesty.

Everyone was starting to panic and murmuring and gossiping. Dusty was trying to calm everyone down while Ripslinger leant against a tree with his eyes closed and his face showing an annoyed expression. Dusty was still shouting out to everyone to calm down, but he couldn't think with all this noise.

"QUIET!" A feminine, but commanding voice screamed out. Everyone went silent and turned to face the person who stopped the panic. Their eyes met a girl with dark skin and long black brown hair tied up in a long loose plait. She was wearing a gold and red female pilot's jumpsuit and had crystal green eyes.

"Ishani?" Dusty managed to breath out her name. He was stunned by the way how she looked in her human form. Ishani cleared her throat before starting to talk, with her tone back to normal, soft and smooth.

"Alright everyone… please do not panic, because panicking will only cause more problems…" She stated calmly. She looked towards to Dusty, signalling him that it was his turn to say something.

"Okay, let's look into this situation…. We all woke up in a place where cherry blossoms bloom and koi fish swim in ponds, does anyone have any idea where we are?" Dusty spoke up; he saw a hand rose up in the air. The crowd moved apart to see who had spoken. A Guy wearing a white and red shirt over a blue racer pilot jacket and blue jeans spoke up. He had black hair with short bangs that framed his face and deep warm brown eyes.

"Tsubasa?" Dusty questioned.

" Well Crophopper San… If I am correct, we might have been transported to the 'Anime' World… "

"Wait, we are still in japan right?" El Chu questioned.

"Yes we are, but the Anime world is basically a 'Japanese Fantasy world'… or so that's what I call it…" Tsubasa stated, Dusty started to burst into laughter.

"What!? You mean we are in a world like the places in your hilarious Japanese books called manga and those even more hilarious shows called anime? That sounds hilarious!" The rest of the group sweat dropped, anime style. Tsubasa just gave him an annoyed look.

"Well, if you had time to read some of them, they are actually quite good…"

"Everyone! We are going a bit tad off topic here…" Bulldog exclaimed.

"Right… so…let's go through this again, we woke up and found ourselves in the Anime world, a fictional place somewhere smack dab in Japan and all have turned into humans, and the thing that we all have in common is that we were all at my friend Natalia's welcoming party…" As soon as Dusty mentioned his friend, his expression became worried.

"Hey…Where's Natalia?" He says, Worry and fear lacing in his tone. Everyone looked around, but couldn't see the Russian female anywhere.

"Oh no…" Ishani breathed out.

"Everyone Split up and look for Miss Romanowski!" Bulldog cried out. Everyone nodded in agreement and ran in all different directions.

* * *

Ripslinger ripped through the mass of bushes and trees. He couldn't find anyone on top of the hill, so he decided to search below the hill.

As he treaded down carefully, not to slip on any rocks or loose dirt, he also listened at the same time for noises that might stand out. When he finally got to the bottom, he heard someone softly crying. He turned to direction of the noise and saw a mass of bushes crowded together, but as he looked closely, he could see the bush shaking a little, giving the impression that whoever was in this bush was the sobbing figure. He moved the bushes apart and found a girl curled up into a ball and was hiding her face between her legs. The thing that's stood out was her shoulder length wavy scarlet hair among the green of the bushes. He tapped the sobbing girl on the shoulder and she stopped crying to look up at him with innocent crystal blue eyes.

This had to be Natalia…

"W-who are you?" She weakly asked while choking on her own tears.

"It's me, Ripslinger…. Remember me?" he replied, trying to sound as gentle as possible and pulled her up. Normally Natalia would have blushed when she heard his name let alone do something like this, but she was so scared of her situation that she didn't have time to be shy.

"The others are waiting…" Ripslinger simply said.

* * *

"Where did Ripstinker go to?"

"Dusty…" Ishani sighed.

"Okay, I'm sorry…"

A girl called Sapphire Bridgemond gazed out onto the breathtakingly sweeping view of lush green grass, high rising mountains and clear blue skies, her brown hair blowing in the soft breeze. She looked down just in time to spot a couple walking up the hill.

"Hey! I think I see them!" Sapphire yelled out. Everyone turned and ran over to her direction, and indeed, they saw Ripslinger and Natalia, with Ripslinger trying to pull her up the hill. Ishani and Rochelle were the first to greet them.

" Natalia! Are you okay?" Rochelle ran over and hugged Natalia, then pulled away from the hug and examined her. Natalia's hair had some twigs and leaves sticking out and her black gloves were scratched, leaving a big painful mark on her hand. She looked at her face and saw that Natalia's eyes were watery. Rochelle looked at Natalia then at Ripslinger, then back at Natalia. As she looked back at Ripslinger, her eyes narrowed.

"You didn't try anything shifty on her did you?" Her voice laced with venom.

"Excuse me?" The prideful young man gave Rochelle an annoyed look, then looked away, not wanting to talk.

"He didn't do anything bad to you did he?" Natalia found Rochelle looking at her with a warm look. Her green eyes were gentle, but somehow, fiery and strong at the same time.

"U-um n-no…" The still shy Russian female stuttered.

"That's good to hear…" Rochelle finally said as she walked back to her friends, when she past Ripslinger, she whispered to him.

"If you try anything bad on Talia… you're going to be road kill mate…" Rochelle said darkly, with her Australian Accent proving effective in threatening.

"Whatever…" He simply said. Silence went throughout the whole group, but Dusty decided to break it.

"Okay… So… we found everyone… the question is where do we sleep and live?"

"Yeah! I mean, we can't sleep outdoors, it might rain for all we know!" Bulldog exclaimed.

"Hey! How about down there?" the girl called Sapphire called out, with her older sister crystal next to her. Everyone walked over to where crystal was standing and saw below them, there was a city with high sky buildings and lights flashing. On the far outskirts of the city was a quiet looking town, with a long road connecting to the entry of the big city.

"I think that's where we will be staying for a while guys…" Dusty announced as he motioned everyone to follow him.

They were going to head for the quiet town.


End file.
